jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE
|aka = 東京女子流 }} (東京女子流) is a J-Pop group under avex. They were avex's first J-Pop girl group in over seven years after SweetS. Members Current Members *Yamabe Miyu *Arai Hitomi (Deputy Leader) *Nakae Yuri (Stage Leader) *Shoji Mei (Leader) Former Members *Konishi Ayano (Graduated December 28, 2015; Vocal Leader) Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums *2011.05.04 Kodou no Himitsu (鼓動の秘密) *2012.03.14 Limited addiction *2013.01.30 Yakusoku (約束) *2014.06.04 Killing Me Softly *2015.12.23 REFLECTION ;Best Albums *2015.05.05 Kirari☆ (キラリ☆) ;Collaboration Albums *2012.10.17 TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE×Maltine Records REMIX (東京女子流×Maltine Records REMIX) *2014.01.15 Maltine Girls Wave *2014.03.12 Mirrorball Flare + Royal Mirrorball Discotheque ;Live Albums *2019.04.24 STARTING OVER! "DISCOGRAPHY" CASE OF TGS ;OST Albums *2014.05.21 Kowai Kyoku-shu + "Gakkou no Kaidan -Noroi no Kotodama-" OST (怖い曲集 +「学校の怪談 -呪いの言霊-」OST; Scary Album + "School Ghost Story -The Soul of Language's Curse-" OST) ;Mini Albums *2017.10.25 PERIOD. BEST ~Otona ni Narun Dakara~ (PERIOD. BEST　～オトナニナルンダカラ～) |-|Singles= *2010.05.05 Kirari☆ (キラリ☆) *2010.05.19 Onnaji Kimochi (おんなじキモチ) *2010.07.21 Ganbatte Itsudatte Shinjiteru (頑張っていつだって信じてる) *2010.10.06 Himawari to Hoshikuzu / Kitto Wasurenai,,, (ヒマワリと星屑 / きっと忘れない、、、) *2011.02.09 Love like candy floss *2011.05.18 Kodou no Himitsu / Sayonara, Arigatou. (鼓動の秘密 / サヨナラ、ありがとう。) *2011.08.24 Limited addiction / We Will Win! ~Kokoro no Baton de Po Pon no Po~n☆~ (We Will Win! －ココロのバトンでポ・ポンのポ～ン☆－) *2011.11.23 Liar / W.M.A.D *2012.03.07 Rock you! / Onnaji Kimochi -YMCK REMIX- (おんなじキモチ) *2012.05.23 Tsuioku -Single Version- / Taisetsu na Kotoba (追憶 -Single Version- / 大切な言葉) *2012.10.17 ROAD TO BUDOKAN 2012 ~Bad Flower~ *2013.06.05 Unmei / Wonderful Smile (運命 / ワンダフル スマイル) *2013.09.25 Get The Star / Last Forever *2013.11.22 ROAD TO BUDOKAN 2013 ~Chiisana Kiseki~ (ちいさな奇跡) *2014.02.12 Partition Love *2014.05.21 Juujika ~Eiga "Gakkou no Kaidan -Noroi no Kotodama-" Ver.~ (十字架 ～映画「学校の怪談-呪いの言霊-」Ver.～; Cross ~Movie "School Ghost Story -The Soul of Language's Curse-" Ver.~) *2014.12.10 Say long goodbye / Himawari to Hoshikuzu -English Ver.- (ヒマワリと星屑; Stardust and Sunflower) *2015.03.11 Stay with me *2015.06.24 Never ever *2016.08.31 Shinkai (深海) *2016.11.30 Mille-feuille (ミルフィーユ) *2017.03.01 predawn / Don't give it up *2017.07.05 water lily ~Suiren~ (water lily ～睡蓮～ ) *2018.02.28 Last Romance (ラストロマンス) *2018.06.20 kiss wa Agenai (kissはあげない) *2019.02.27 Hikaru yo / Reborn (光るよ) ;Digital Singles *2011.02.16 Kodou no Himitsu (YMCK REMIX) (鼓動の秘密) *2011.08.10 Boku no Tegami (僕の手紙) *2012.08.01 LolitA☆Strawberry in summer *2013.08.07 LIFE SIZE *2013.09.25 Partition Love *2014.05.21 Juujika ~Eiga "Gakkou no Kaidan -Noroi no Kotodama-" Ver.~ (十字架 ～映画「学校の怪談-呪いの言霊-」Ver.～) *2015.04.29 Never ever (-FAIRY TAIL mix- TV size) *2016.04.20 Kimi e (君へ) *2016.06.15 Reflection -Royal Mirrorball Mix- (リフレクション) *2016.07.20 Shinkai -Royal Mirrorball Mix- (深海) ;Analog Singles *2014.07.18 Count Three -TGS Version- *2014.08.15 GAME / Zutto Wasurenai. -PellyColo Remix- (ずっと 忘れない。) *2014.08.15 existence / Kodou no Himitsu -KM REMIX- (鼓動の秘密) *2014.09.19 pale blue nocturne / Onnaji Kimochi -K BoW Jersey Remix- (おんなじキモチ) *2014.10.17 Say long goodbye / Limited addiction -Seiho Remix- *2014.11.14 A New Departure / We Will Win! ~Kokoro no Baton de Po Pon no Po~n☆~ -Carpainter Remix- (-ココロのバトンでポ・ポンのポ～ン☆-) *2015.06.12 Never ever REMIX *2015.10.30 illusion Video Releases *2011.11.23 1st JAPAN TOUR ~Kodou no Himitsu~ LIVE DVD (鼓動の秘密) *2012.10.03 2nd JAPAN TOUR 2012 ~Limited addiction~ CONCERT*03『Rock you!』@2012.5.20 Hibiya Yagai Ongakudou (日比谷野外音楽堂) *2013.04.10 TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE "Live at Budokan 2012" *2014.01.15 Maltine Girls Wave *2014.04.16 TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE "Live at Budokan 2013" *2014.09.17 Gakko no Kaidan Noroi No Kotodama (学校の怪談 呪いの言霊) *2014.10.22 4th JAPAN TOUR 2014 CONCERT*04 ～Yaon Again～ *2015.12.16 TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE 5th Anniversary LIVE -Kirari☆ into the new world- *2019.09.25 Tokyo Joshiryu CONCERT*07「10 Nenme no Hajimari」 (東京女子流 CONCERT*07「10年目のはじまり」) Compilations / Other *2011.08.10 ZONE Tribute ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ (#7 Boku no Tegami) *2012.08.22 Tokyo Joshi Cafe #1 a-bossa *2012.11.07 Vanilla Beans - Vanilla Beans III (#10 Mou Sugu Triangle (with TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE)) *2012.12.19 TRF Respect Idol Tribute (#4 Overnight Sensation ~Jidai wa Anata ni Yudaneteru~) *2013.08.28 Anicon! the beginning (#1 LIFE SIZE) *2014.01.22 Disney Rocks!!! Girl's Power! (#7 Chim Chim Cher-ee) *2014.12.03 A-Rock Nation -NANASE AIKAWA TRIBUTE- (#6 Sweet Emotion) *2016.05.25 DJ'TEKINA//SOMETHING - KAWA-EDM (#7 Kodou no Himitsu (TEKINA REMiX)) Gallery TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE kiss wa Agenai promo photo.jpg|June 2018 Tgs17.jpg|2017 TokyoReflections.jpeg|Late 2015 TGS_-_Never_ever_promo.jpg|June 2015 500px-TGS_-_BEST_promo.jpg|May 2015 TGS_-_Stay_with_me_promo.jpg|March 2015 TGS_-_Say_long_goodbye_promo.jpg|December 2014 Killingmesoftlypromo.jpg|June 2014 Juujikapromo.jpg|May 2014 Partitionlovepromo.jpg|February 2014 Chiisanakisekipromo.jpg|November 2013 Gtslfpromo.jpg|September 2013 Unmeipromo.jpg|June 2013 Yakusoku_album_promo.jpg|January 2013 ROAD_TO_BUDOKAN_2012_-Bad_Flower-_Promo.jpg|October 2012 Tsuioku_-Single_Version-.jpg|May 2012 Limited_Addiction_Promo.jpg|March 2012 Rock_You_Onnaji_Kimichi_YMCK_Remix_Promo.jpg|March 2012 Liarpromo.jpg|November 2011 Limitedaddictionponnoponpromo.jpg|August 2011 Knh-sapromo.jpg|May 2011 Kodou_no_Himitsu_Promo.jpg|May 2011 Visual.jpg|February 2011 Tgsu.jpg|October 2010 Ganbatte-Itsudatte-Shinjiteru-Promo.jpg|July 2010 Onnaji_Kimochi_promo.jpg|May 2010 KirariPromo.png|May 2010 External Links * Official LINE * Official LINE Blog * Official Website * Official YouTube * Official Japanese Twitter * Official English Facebook Archived * Official Ameblo (Inactive) * Official USTREAM (Gone) * Official English Twitter (Inactive) * Official French Facebook (Inactive) * Official MySpace (Gone) * Official GREE (Inactive) * Official Google+ (Gone) Category:Groups Category:TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE Category:Idol Category:Avex Category:Avex trax Category:2010 Debuts Category:2009 Formation Category:5 Member Group Formations Category:4 member line up Category:Girl Groups